The End?
by LunarWolf10488
Summary: It's about five years in the future, and Zim has taken over. But you know Zim. It ended up backfireing in the end. Rated PG for violence mention. No coupling.
1. Barren World

The End?

Disclaimer: I do not, under anything...own Irk, Invader Zim, or any of it's characters, and am not making a profit or whatever from this.

So, don't sue me, okay?

A/N: This is the first story I have ever written that has been seen by anyone but..well, me. I'll warn you right now, prepare yourself for

major OOC'ness, seeing as I haven't seen the show in, like, three years. There will be no coupling, none of my own characters, and it's surely

not a "self insertion" (or whatever), because I really don't care for those.....rated PG for death refferences... very short fic...

Also...it sucks pretty bad... R&R, please, flame if you must, but.....please don't burn me alive, kay? And please, keep an open mind...okay, on with the fic...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The small green lifeform looked out over the barren wastland that lay before him. Nothing was left...onley the occasional sound of the breeze could be heard.

He sighed. This wasn't supposto happen, not like this. Never did he imagine it would have ended like this. But, alas...it was over. Its was time to return to Irk.....

He decided to walk around first...to say goodby to what was left of what had been his world for five years. Although he found the Earth to be a useless ball of mud,

and it's inhabidents completely disgusting, he had grown to respect them. But mostly It was Dib he was missing. Not because they were friends, but because

Dib seemed to respect him as well. Killing Dib had been a last resort. It wasn't planned, but he got in the way. And now...Zim was all alone.

Even his SIR Unit, GIR, had been destroyed beyond repair in the midst of war. Zim was surprised how much he missed that insane little robot that had caused him nothing but trouble in the past.

He thought back...back before the war had started. How excited he was that his new plan was complete. He couldn't wait to see the look on his arrival's face.

It all happened so fast...and he would do anything to stop it now.

Zim sighed again and sat down on the steps of his Voot Cruiser, the onley thing besides him that made it through the end. The end? Yes, truely, this was the end.

Returning to Irk would onley confirm that. It was over. And Zim regretted everything.

He couldn't believe that Dib, GIR, and even Gaz were gone. He couldn't believe that Earth was fianally completely empty...and that it had taken him five years to do it.

But what surprised him the most was how he felt about the whole thing. Were Invaders meant to feel? No. In all truth, Irkens were more like robots than anything else.

But Zim had been with earthlings for too long...if he learned anything during his stay here, it was how to feel. Zim concidered it a new flaw, somthing he would haveto fix, a desiese given to him by the earthlings.

'This is truely the end....' He thought. Then a thought crossed his mind.

"No. This is _not_ the end. It's the beginning for me. How pleased the Tallests will be when they hear and see my first success. I am truely an Invader now. And there are

many more planets out there for me to take over. What happened here means nothing nothing to me now." Zim spoke allowed. Deep down, he knew that was a lie. He

would never forget what had happened here, what he had done, what he had lost.

"You hear that, Dib?! Your death was in vain, worm-monkey. I will continue to rule over worlds with my iron fist!" Zim shouted, shaking his fist at the blood-red moon.

Satisfied with his last words on Earth, he turned around and got into his Voot Cruiser. Then, he took one last look at the barren world, and sped off into the night

sky, on his way back to Irk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

See? I told you how short'n sucky it was. If you want me to continue, I will, just let me know. The next chappie will be when Zim gets back to Irk and finds out

what he was sent to Earth for. But that's onley if At least three people tell me to. Again, sorry bout the short-ness, mabee the next one will be better.


	2. Broken Soul

The End? pt 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Invader Zim, any of it's charactors, Irk, or the Voot Cruiser thing.

A/N: Yay! I got three reviews. So, I'm gonna continue now. Thatnkyou very much to everyone who reviewed, you all made my

day. I hope you like this one, too. And, still no coupling, none of my own charactors, and...well you get it. still PG...but I guess

it should have been "drama"...so, sorry...heh heh.. and maybe some humor this time, so, heres The End part 2. Oh, and please R&R! Thanx again!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Somewhere in the deep depths of space, a lonely Voot Cruiser sped quickly through the cold, empty nothingness, piloted by a small green invader.

It's destination? Irk, a planet inhabited by thousands of Zim's kind, all programed to do nothing but invade other planets and destroy. On a planet that rank is given

according to hieght...Zim alwase had more to prove. And so he would...

Zim stared out the window of his small ship. The last time he had seen these reaches of space was during his trip to Earth, five years ago. So long ago...

It had taken him months to even reach the small planet they called Earth then. And now he was sure it would take just as long to return. But how long had he been in space already? Zim had no way of telling. He didn't really care, he was returning to his birth place. And he had much more on his mind now.

'So much can happen in five years... will the Tallests even remember me? Zim?...How silly of me. Ofcorse they will. After all...they did send me on a top secret

mission...and even trusted me with an advanced SIR Unit.' Zim thought. He smiled to himself. Yes, he was truely a skilled invader. The Tallests had alwase known that. He was sure of it.

Zim was quickly snapped from his daydream as his large red eyes fell upon a planet he had not expected to see for a while. Yes, it was Irk. He had made it at last.

How long had it been? He still didn't care. He was home.

Meanwhile, on Irk....

Two tall Irkens hovered infront of a large round room, packed full of invaders. The purple-eyed Tallest silenced the crowd, and the red-eyed one began to speak.

"Now....as I'm sure you all know, you are all here to prepair for battle. This is not like any other mission, this is a war. A war of bravery, power, and....uh,..." He trailed off,

and looked toward his purple-eyed brother. After a moment of whispering to each other, he continued.

"And pride. Ahem...yes, pride. SO...WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE.....start...prepairing,...or something." And with that, they both retreated into the back room, leaving a confused crowd to ponder what they should really be doing.

Just then, the entery door came flying open, the deafening sound echoing throughout the onece quiet room. A gasp rose up from the sea of invaders, as they all turned to see what had almost blasted thier antennas off.

"Oh my god! Look how short he is!" Someone yelled. Silence onece again filled the room. Zim stood there, dumbfounded. Why were all of these invaders here now?

Had he missed an announcement? Where were the Tallests? Zim cleared his throught.

"Uhhh...hello, fello Invaders. Uh, can any of you tell me where I can find the Tallests?" Zim watched as the whole crowd pointed towards the front of the room. Zim couldn't see over the other Invaders, so he didn't see the door in the wall. After pushing his way through the silent crowd, Zim pulled himself up onto the small stage. Memories of long ago came flooding back to him then. He remembered the first time he had done that. That stage... was where he had recieved his first mission.

"Hello, my Tallests! It's--" Zim stopped as he realized he was talking to the wall. He could feel his face getting hot as he heard muffled laughter from behind. Then he noticed the door. Swearing under his breath, and without turning around, he swung open the door, and hurried inside.

Zim's "heart" filled with hope as he seen his two heros. Red was sitting on an over-stuffed chair, reading. Purple seemed to be trying to build somthing out of orange snacks. Niether seemed to have noticed Zim, so he decided to announce his arrival.

"Hello, my Tallests! It's Zim! I have returned, and Earth...has been invaded." He recited. Red and purple jumped and screamed in surprise. Red dropped his book, and Purple's "sculptor" went flying accros the room, and exploded aginced the wall. They both gasped as they seen the small irken standing in the doorway.

"Z-ZIM!?! We thought you,....but you were...you were gone for...uh...like, four years! What are you doing back!?" Red studdered.

"Yea! Why are you back?! Here....on Irk?! With us?!" Purple added. Zim smiled.

"Yes, my Tallests. It has been _five_ years, actually. And I am back to announce my victory, and to recieve my next mission." Zim said simply. Red rubbed his head, and Purple looked annoyed.

"Look, Zim....we have to talk." Red said. Zim couldn't help but smile. The Tallests needed to talk to _him!_ Could it be they need him to go on another special mission?

"You can count on me, my Tallests!" Zim sang. Red lowered one eye.

"Rriiiiiiight....look, Zim....the thing is... your...small." Red started.

"Yes, deminutive, actually." Purple added. Zim looked up at his heros.

"Yes. Yes I am." Zim stated. The Tallests glanced at each other, then back down at Zim.

"Zim, weee.....don't want you here. Your not onley small, but your also..." Red looked to be trying to find the right word.

"Annoying?" Purple offered.

"Yes! That's the word I was looking for. Your annoying, Zim." Red continued. Zim looked at them blankly.

"But...my Tallests. My mission...and I've proved myself, have I not?" Zim questioned. Purple sighed.

"Zim, we didn't even know that planet you just invaded was even there. And we sent you there to get rid of you, Zim. We didn't expect you to ever come back." he said.

"Yes, and...Zim?...IT TOOK YOU FIVE YEARS TO INVADE A PLANET FIVE TIMES SMALLER THAN IRK!" Red pointed out.

"Yes, but...wait. You sent me to Earth to..._die?_" Zim's voice cracked, and his eyes glossed over in realization. The Tallests...his _heros..._they never trusted him with a secret mission. They sent him there to...no. He wouldn't believe it...he couldn't!

"But...m-my SIR Unit...it was...advanced..." Zim said, grasping at any sign that this was a joke. The Tallests just laphed in his face, Purple was now rolling in laghter on the floor.

"That...was....just made...of junk,...Zimm..." Red said, between breaths. And with that, the remainder of Zim's hope washed away. He felt nothing now, everything was numb. Zim's mind wandered.

When Zim came out of his deep thoughts, he realized he had exited the announcement hall, and had gotten into his Voot Cruiser. Now what? He was...alone?...No...wait, yes...yes he was. Zim was alone. But....he was an Invader, was he not? He did not need anyone to do his job. But...it seemed meaningless now. Was it true? Did the almighty Zim need..._friends?_ Someone to...care about his accomplishments? Yes... Now without any reason to continue...Zim started his Cruiser, and took off onece again into the black abyss. Zim didn't even know where he was going untill he got there.

He landed the Voot Cruiser on the silent, dull grey dustball that is the Earth's moon. A mixture of sadness and anger overwhelmed him, and Zim couldn't take it. He slowly exited the Cruiser, and sat down on the moon's rough surface. With no other alternitave in sight, Zim reached back, and did something he never thought he would ever be forced to do. He took off his PAK. The last thought that went through Zim's mind was,

'This is now...the end. For good, this time...I'm not an Invader now. Now I'm nothing but a broken soul...' And with that, Zim blacked out. The sadness, the pain, the anger... it all left. Zim felt nothing onece again. He fell through nothingness for what seemed like forever. For all he knew, maybe it had been. But then...he saw a light. And then he heard voices. What was going on? He was dead! Nothing should be happening now...

Despite the voices in the back of his head, Zim stepped into the light. And infront of him, was something he thought he would never see again. Standing infront of him, all bathed in a bright white light, was Dib, Gaz, and GIR. They had come back! No...Zim had come to them.

"Zim! Great! Now we can be enemies again! Geez! What was God thinking?!" Dib complained.

"Yea, Zim. You killed over two-billion people! How did you end up _here?"_ Gaz questioned.

"MASTER! You've come back to meee! I missed you! I missed you goood..." GIR squeeled, as he ran to his master. Zim smiled. He didn't know how he had gotten there, but Zim knew that everything was going to be just fine now.

**THE END**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay. I'm sorry about the corny ending, but it's Christmass, and I didn't want to have a very sad ending. And, I'm sorry for the crappy-ness. At least this one was longer, right? And I'm sorry about the humor, but it's diffacult to make the Tallests...uh..."serious". I'm sorry for all of the sadness, or whatever. This completes my first Invader Zim fic, so please don't hate me now. Please, R&R! Was it me, or was my first chappie better than this one? Oh, and...

MERRY CHRISTMASS!


End file.
